Devoid
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: Roxas and Sora are on the run from a mysterious organization. Axel and his mute assistant are ordered to kill them. And a drifter knows alot more than he should. All of these events are twisted up. OCC. Violence. A bit of gore.


**Author Notes:**

**Hm. It was shorter! :\**

**Oh wells.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hope you enjoy.~**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"R-Roxas!"

"Rox-as~ Wake up!"

A pair of azure eyes flashed open in the dim room, a teenager at the age of sixteen was lying on the dirty floor in an office room. A brunette with the same colored eyes stared at him with concern as he sat on his knees next to him, this was Sora his younger brother. The office room they were apparently in was some what empty except from the broken rusted black desk with empty drawers, the stench in the room was of water from ther rain that leaked inside, molding the floors and the ceilings.

"What is it Sora?" He asked sitting up, his dark blonde hair brushing in his face as he let out a silent yawn and rubbed his eyes. Sora sighed, his hands slightly shaking.

"T-They're here.." He whispered closely into Roxas's ear. Roxas gritted his teeth and looked in disbelief at Sora.

"Are you serious?" He hissed, standing up quickly with Sora as they both glanced at the door that was wide open.

Sora nodded, gripping his dark black and white plaid shirt. "They just arrived. I heard them, they're downstairs."

Roxas nodded, grabbed Sora's hand and led him to the door then looked both ways down the dark hallway but saw no one. He turned back to Sora and gave him a nod as he led Sora out of the room and down the right hallway.

They came to another corner and Roxas looked again, there was no one but from the hollow hallways he could easily hear the sounds of footsteps downstairs. No one was close to where they were though, he inhaled and quickly maneuvered to the door on the left side of the hallway on the far end.

He turned back to Sora, "From what I can hear they're close to the front end, we're taking the back and once we're out. We're going to run as fast as we can. Alright."

Sora nodded, then Roxas waited for a few seconds and they both ran around the corner then down the metallic stairs and to closed door, his hand touched the doorknob and instantly turned it and a fresh cold air rushed into both of their faces.

"Run!" Roxas said in a hushed voice as they both picked up speed towards a large field, their feet hitting the gravel on the ground, the stars over them openly witnessing their sudden escape. But the one on the top floor of the abandoned factory looked out the large window, smiling as he opened his black phone and dialed a certain number.

Instantly the caller picked up, the man smiled gratefully.

"They just left. And what I can tell my team just chased them towards Hollow Bastion. They'll be there in two days, unless they die from starvation." The man over the phone gave him instructions, he nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll be back in two hours." He pressed end, and placed his phone back into his pocket. Smiling as the two boys disappeared seconds ago into the large field towards the road.

"We'll see each other again soon Roxas, Sora."

**. . .**

"Axel." The man with the deep husky voice a few feet from me spoke up, my name being called out meant that I was about to do something half useless and half meaningless for these dimwits in the organization. I glanced over at the man with long silver hair that gleamed in the light, his eyes filled with a _'fucking look at me.'_ Everyone else in the damn room was staring at me to which made me more annoyed, I gave a polite sarcastic smirk for appreciation.

"What is it?" I asked him in a clear tone. I sat on this uncomfortable black chair, leaning back that the two legs in front were lifted upwards.

"I have an assignment that you with your expertise can do for this organization than the usual boring paperwork," The smirk on his face made this job oh so much better, so I pushed the chair forward, the two legs slamming down and my own two feet landed on the floor. I stood and walked past everyone, my loveable coworkers, how much I would kill them where they stand.

"What is this assignment?" I asked, dismissing that current thought for my own curiosity.

"We need you to look in two teenage boys for us -_ find them and kill them_."

Indeed these are the expertise he was surely finding his own interest, I couldn't help but scoff and give the man a knowing glare. "Not my business anymore Xemnas. You of all people should know that."

The man however didn't give up. "That's why I'm asking you. You are the only one who can do this." This type of praising I wish I had a long time ago when I was his favorite, now I'm just the guy in the shadows, his new favorite was my ex-best friend.

"Who's the target?" I asked, a bit more amused than I thought I was.

The man smiled, knowing I was interested. "Roxas and Sora." The names that escaped his lips bothered me to an extent, I narrowed them at everyone else in the room who also seem uncomfortable.

"You do know, Xemnas. The consequences when I kill them right?" I asked, leaning against the wall and looking at the man again. He nodded.

"I do. Are you going to take the mission?"

"Sure why not. It'll be fun to track down Roxas again, the fucking traitor, as well with his stupid brother who caused Roxas to betray us!" The thought of Roxas suddenly leaving a few months ago, in just one single night he was gone, off saving his little brother when he could have easily killed him instead.

"Good. I want this mission done in two days. My sources say they went to Hollow Bastion. This meeting is done, leave" He said and in an instant everyone got up silently and left. I was the last to leave. I pushed open the door and turned my head to see my little red headed assistant wearing dark grey clothing, staring at the floor absentmindedly.

"Kairi." I said her name and she jolted from her occurring thoughts, her deep purple eyes looked up at me. "We have a job to do, get everything ready for our departure. We leave in an hour." She gave a nod and scurried down the hall.

_I grinned, excitement filling my adrenaline at the thought of killing Roxas and Sora._

**...**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
